Konohagakure Detention
by NarutoHokage324
Summary: Naruto's special ability at goofing off has landed Team 7 in hot water and put them in detention. What will happen between our two favorite ninja when an emergency leaves them alone and unsupervised in the classroom? One-shot. Collaboration Work.


Title: Konohagakure Detention

Series: None. One-shot  
Author: Phoenix and Kzdatgurl  
Genre: Romance/Comedy  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka  
Spoilers:None

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, form or fashion.

Author's Note:So about 4 years ago, Kzdatgurl and I were communicating and we got an idea for a story. Pretty much, what would happen if Naruto and Sasuke were all alone? We're pretty perverted, so of course it went straight to yaoi. I mean, yaoi is just awesome. Especially SasuNaru yaoi *drools a bit* Okay, so, Pricey (that's what I call her) and I started writing a one shot. Now, we're both REALLY bad at keeping up with things, and we never finished it. So, fast forward two weeks ago. I was cleaning out my email folders and came across the unfinished product. I finished it for us, and here we are. Konoha Detention. We would greatly appreciate it if you would R&R. We kinda thrive off of the positive feedback, ya know? You can also check out other stories I have in the works. As well as check out what Kzdatgurl has going on.

u/1472655/Kzdatgurl

Thank you all for your time!

**Konohagakure Detention**

The clock over the blackboard continued ticking away at the hours of the day. The sun was just starting its descent into the western horizon; and three students sat at their desks, all wishing they were elsewhere.

Sakura frowned as she looked at the clock. It was amazing how slow time was going. She inhaled and exhaled deeply causing her body to slouch a little in her seated position.

"All of this from trying to clean up a stupid park. Damn that Naruto!" She seethed inwardly. "This is his entire stupid fault." She continued her mental assault on the blond.

It never ceased to amaze her how one person's block-headedness could lead to a whole afternoon of detention. She wondered why she was even there but then remembered Kakashi saying something to the effect of, "Screw up like a team, pay for it like a team." Closing her eyes to ignore the constant ticking of the wall clock, Sakura thought about the fight that had landed them there.

It started off rather quiet, which should have told her right then and there that things were too good to actually be true. Team 7 was out on one of their many D-ranked missions; this one was to clean up Konoha Park. The early part of the morning started off routine. Sakura swooning over Sasuke, Sasuke and Naruto pretending to ignore each other, and Kakashi was late as always. However by mid-morning, things started a downward spiral. After the third failed attempt to clean the park using team work, Naruto started to get a little restless.

"_I swear that kid needs to get checked for ADHD or something_!" Sakura fumed, staring daggers into the back of Naruto's head from her desk as she continued her mental assault. "_Once he gets bored with something, it's a done deal_." Sakura continued reviewing the earlier events that led her to her rather revolting development.

"Hey! Sakura, watch this!" Naruto yelled from across the field as he produced a shadow clone and came barreling towards her.

Sakura's face twisted in horror as the blond moved quickly preparing a new jutsu he had learned recently.

As Naruto grabbed a hold of his clone and began to swing him in a circle, disaster struck in the form of a dark haired, lax faced boy just seconds later.

Tripping over the well placed foot right in front of him Naruto collided with the ground and came to a sliding halt right at Sakura's feet. Just then his clone disappeared into a cloud of white smoke.

"GRRRRRR! TEME!" Naruto shouted as he picked himself up off the ground and went straight for Sasuke's throat.

"Not so fast." Kakashi sensei said as he appeared Jonin style and stood between Naruto and Sasuke keeping the furious blond from attacking the nonchalant raven.

"He-" Naruto yelled before being cut off.

"Regardless of what he did, you were goofing off… again." Kakashi stated neatly. "The moral of today's training was to clean up the park using team work, and now, this makes the 4th time that you screwed up."

"I was going to use my clone to help!" Naruto shouted still growling at Sasuke who had his nose in the air.

"You were going to use your clone for more showing off, like you've been doing all day." Sasuke countered with much attitude. Of course he had better things to do then play around with team 7 in the park all day.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what I am and am not going to do!?" Naruto demanded, turning a dark red caused by both anger and embarrassment. Even though Sasuke was right and he was just goofing off; there was no way he'd admit that to the raven haired boy.

Before Sasuke had a chance to give one of his witty rebuttals, Kakashi interjected.

"For failing this mission repeatedly, I have no choice but to give you all detention." He spoke with a sigh.

All three team members looked up at their mentor wide eyed.

"But…but sensei, I didn't do anything!" Sakura protested.

"I understand that, Sakura. But if you're supposed to be a team then you work as a team and also receive punishment as a team. Remember?" Kakashi reminded the pink haired girl with a hearty pat on the head and what looked like a smile under his ever present facial garment.

Sakura was broken out of her reverie by the alarm on her watch. It was set for 5 o'clock so that she could remember to catch her favorite TV show, but now she was going to miss it.

"Thanks a lot...baka!" Saukra mumbled to herself.

"Sakura did you say something?" Kakashi asked from the teacher's desk as he looked over his ever-present book.

"No, Sensei." Sakura said sadly shaking her head.

"Good. Well you only have two more hours left, so-" Kakashi was interrupted when Iruka rushed through the door.

"Kakashi, the 3rd needs to see you right away, it's really important!" He said breathlessly.

Letting out an audible sigh Kakashi stood with a stretch and slowly paced towards the door, as if Iruka's message hadn't sounded urgent at all. Just before shutting it behind him he popped his head back in through the crack.

"As a matter of fact, Sakura you can go. Those two are the ones who really need to focus on TEAM WORK. And besides, your trash bag was the fullest." He said with smirk that wasn't too clear.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Sakura said jumping up from her seat. Realizing she was acting un-lady like in front of her crush she quickly brushed off her clothing and cleared her throat. "Ahem, Sasuke, if you like I can wait for you to get done with your detention; then maybe we could walk home together." She said batting her eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted unenthusiastically. He was pissed he had to sit here.

He was missing out on valuable training time.

"Ooh Sakura-chan, I can walk you home!" Naruto volunteered raising his hand and if he was trying to get the teacher's attention.

Feeling defeated, Sakura did the one thing that always made her feel better.

"No, Naruto. It's your fault we wound up in here anyway! I don't have time to wait for you to finish detention. I'm leaving." She said with much attitude and began to sashay away.

Sinking into his seat again Naruto mocked the pink haired kunochi. "Sasuke, if you like I can wait for you to get done with your detention," he huffed.

"She was right about one thing dobe. This was your entire fault." Sasuke said finally breaking his code of silence.

Naruto looked over his shoulder furious. "If you hadn't have tripped me we would have gotten finished twice as fast with the help of my clone!" Naruto insisted.

"You weren't trying to clean. You were trying to show off." Sasuke stated blandly. If it was one thing he knew it was the attention span of his teammate; which proved again and again to be very short.

"You're the show off! Always trying to outdo me in everything and steal all the attention for yourself!" Naruto said jumping up out his seat. He didn't know why but there was something about Sasuke that always got him so worked up.

"Hn. It's because I'm better than you in everything." Sasuke said with arrogance

The blond arched his eyebrows in disbelief, "What did you just say, Teme?"

"I think you heard me well enough, Dobe"

"No. Actually, all I heard was, 'blah, bullshit, blah, blah, blah, bullshit!'"

"Hn... grow up, Narutard."

"I ought to bash your head in!" Naruto threatened.

"Unlikely, As if you would last five seconds against me." Sasuke stated calmly.

"Big talk, Sasuke… wanna try me out!?" Naruto asked being every bit the hot blooded ninja he was rumored to be.

"..." Sasuke bit his tongue and remained cool. He couldn't let this dope get to him. Not right now. Not in detention. Not while they were alone. As a counter, he just turned his head and looked out the window. Normally, Naruto could never push his buttons like this. He had always considered himself above petty things like arguing, but at that moment, there was a rising heat in his chest - and in his pants.

"Well? Come on then." Naruto haggled as he noticed Sasuke was still seated.

"Just…just sit down and finish your detention, moron." Sasuke objected. He was feeling really, really confused. And Naruto standing over him all riled up and yelling wasn't helping.

"I knew it! HA! I'm gonna tell everyone that the great Uchiha is a wuss, and that he was terrified in the presence of a real ninja." Naruto stated triumphantly folding his arms over his chest as if he had actually done something to be proud of.

That was it.

Just as the blond turned to go celebrate elsewhere in the room, he felt himself being grabbed and thrown against the nearest surface which happened to be a desk waiting just below.

"What the-" He started to yell before he felt lips slammed against his own in a violent yet well overdue attempt to shut him up. His struggles to overpower the one above him proved futile as his body melted under the touch of his rival.

Hair was pulled, skin was scratched, teeth were bumped, and force was applied as neither boy knew what they were doing too well. Sasuke had almost no experience to go on except for the wet dreams he had had about Naruto and they proved to be instruction enough.

"Owww," Naruto moaned as Sasuke bit down on his bottom lip apparently a little too hard.

"Put it right there…" Sasuke whispered instructions to Naruto to guide his hands to the right places.

Lips swollen with moisture began to descend as Sasuke moved lower and lower till he got to the blonde's seal markings on his stomach.

"Aaahhhh…" Naruto panted nervously as he ran his fingers through the raven's thick black hair.

This was bad. Really bad. But how could something so bad feel so right? Sasuke didn't have an answer for that question. He was too busy trying to get Naruto's pants off. Whatever this tension was between them, causing all the bickering and arguing and fights, was finally going to be squashed. And true feelings were finally going to be admitted.

It was about damn time.

Sasuke lifted his arms as Naruto pulled his shirt over his head and palmed his chest taking this opportunity to get very familiar with the Uchiha frame. Tugging at the waist band of Sasuke's pants Naruto was amazed when he reached out and felt the erection the raven had be harboring.

Naruto ran his hands over the impressive bulge as the raven haired boy moaned slightly at the feeling of someone else's touch besides his own; it made him feel so good his dreams were no comparison.

The sensation was amazing for Naruto as well; the warmth emanating from Sasuke sent shock waves through his body. He was enjoying the feeling of having Sasuke this close to him, and was stalling for time because now that he was down there, he didn't know what to do.

Sasuke sensed Naruto's hesitation and decided to help him out. Even though Sasuke was just as inexperienced as Naruto, he had reenacted this very scene in his mind countless times giving him plenty of practice. Taking his penis out from the confines of his underwear, he whispers to Naruto. "Take this in your hand, and then put it in your mouth..."

Naruto complies, though tentatively at first. He experiments a little with the process, by wetting his lips and licking on the head then rubbing his tongue along the shaft. Wondering if he was doing it right, he steals a glance up at Sasuke who had his head back and his eyes closed thoroughly enjoying the experience. That was all the convincing that Naruto needed. Without much prompting, Naruto sets to his task with his normal buoyancy. He sucks on Sasuke's throbbing member with a lot of gusto, using his mouth and hands to please every inch of the raven's lower area.

Sasuke moans out loudly as Naruto pleasures him, he's not sure if Naruto is just really into what he's doing or if he has done it before, but he certainly likes the outcome. Sasuke runs his fingers through the blonde's hair before grabbing the back of Naruto's head and forcing his dick all the way into Naruto's mouth. "Yeah... suck my shit, Naru! You like it?"

Naruto wasn't sure where this new aggressive persona came from but he liked it a lot.

"Come here." Sasuke said pulling at his rival's arm, his voice made deeper in arousal. He stood face to face with the boy who had inhabited a large part of his heart before slipping his tongue between slightly parted lips. This kiss was different from the first one. It was steadier, it was passionate; it explained a lot. Sasuke began to realize after the first few dreams that the dynamics of his relationship with Naruto was changing. He was often angry at himself for allowing such a distraction to happen, which then turned to anger at Naruto for being so damn sexy.

"Uhmmm, Sasuke..." Naruto moaned as the raven worked on his neck.

"Turn." Uchiha commanded as he guided the blonde's body and positioned himself just in back of said boy. Reaching around to the front Sasuke took Naruto's penis in hand and began to stroke it slowly as he kissed the boy's ear. "You want more?" He whispered.

"Yes...Sasuke...gimme more..." Naruto pleaded as he reached back and wrapped his own hand around Sasuke's and assisted in the jerking motion.

Sasuke breathed heavy as he brought his finger to Naruto's mouth. Naruto hungrily took it into his mouth and sucked on it gently, making it wet. As in his dream, Sasuke added his saliva-slicked finger to Naruto's entrance and pushed.

"Ahhhhh-" the blond cried out upon feeling the intrusion.

"Shhhhh-" Sasuke cooed as he tried again this time slower.

"Uhhhhhnnn..." Naruto moaned as the raven sped his hand motion up.

Sasuke pulled at the sex organ in his left hand as he probed with his right trying to prepare Naruto for his throbbing nature. "You ready Naru?"

"Yes..." Naruto responded as he gripped the desk in front of him.

Sasuke continued his exploration of Naruto's entrance with his finger, attempting to loosen him as much as possible before continuing on. Naruto squirmed with pain as well as pleasure, if only he could tell the raven how often he had fantasized about a situation like this for the longest. Another wave of arousal wracked his body; if only he could explain why he was always so abrasive when it came to Sasuke. If only- his thoughts were interrupted by another wave of pleasure. It quickly swept over his body causing his body to shiver and Naruto moaned with pleasure.

Sasuke had gotten tired of using his finger and he probed Naruto's opening with his tongue. Anticipation greatly building for what he was about to do next as he tasted his uke's sweetness. Feeling the sticky substance of his pre-cum leaking out from his length, Sasuke stands up and begins to insert his penis into Naruto's entrance. Naruto gasps and grips the desk as Sasuke continued to slide inside of him. Naruto could not help but to let out a small cry at the feeling of Sasuke's solid cock opening him up. He bit down hard on his lower lip to keep himself from whimpering at the pain of being spread open with only Sasuke's saliva as lubricant.

"Shhh baby, just relax. I won't hurt you" Sasuke cooed into Naruto's ear as he continued to insert himself into Naruto's opening.

"Ahhh... teme" Naruto groaned

"I'm almost in all the way, I won't hurt you, baby"

Sasuke laid his cheek on the boys back. One thrust, then two and finally he was seated firmly inside the crushing hot grip of his uke's entrance. Sasuke's member touched Naruto deep inside. His shaft oozed precum as he pressed against Naruto's prostate

"Oh, my God!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke found a tantalizing spot inside of him. Naruto's body slightly stiffened when the head of Sasuke's member brushed against that special spot, and Sasuke nearly lost control at the feeling.

"Dobe, relax, please." Sasuke pleaded softly to his lover. Naruto complied and relaxed his muscles, allowing Sasuke to thrust into Naruto. Upon reentry, Naruto would tighten on Sasuke's length and would release as he pulled back, increasing the feelings of pleasure for both of them.

"Oh goodness, Sasuke, you feel so good!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke continued to thrust into him, opening him wider with each entry. Sasuke couldn't really reply to Naruto, seeing as how he was so caught up in the euphoria of finally being intimate with the person who has haunted his dreams for the longest time.

Their moans and sighs echoed off of the walls of the classroom as they continued to explore and pleasure each other. Sasuke felt his orgasm start to approach and he quickened his pace. He reached over and began to stroke Naruto in time with his thrusts. The head of Sasuke's penis continually hit the spot inside Naruto that increased his own arousal exponentially.

Naruto was overcome by the sensations Sasuke was giving him from both locations, and with an almost guttural sound escaped from his larynx as his body convulsed due to the intensity of his orgasm.

"SASUKE," Naruto screamed out as he climaxed. His rock hard member shot out a quite substantial amount of his essence onto the floor beneath them. He collapsed onto the desk fully while Sasuke started groaning.

"I'm almost there, Dobe." Sasuke grunted during Naruto's explosive climax, Naruto's involuntary motions, seemed to milk Sasuke's dick for his semen, and it worked. When Naruto collapsed onto the desk, Sasuke thrust one time into Naruto as deep as he could go and unleashed himself into Naruto's inner recesses. Panting heavily, he collapsed on top of Naruto.

There was silence in the room as both boys tried to regain their normal breathing pattern. In an unusual display of affection, Sasuke gently kissed Naruto's cheek. "You were awesome," Sasuke whispered in his ear, "Thank you for making my first time a memorable experience."

Naruto blushed, "Thank you for making _my_ first time a memorable experience as well, Sasu-chan."

"Sasu-chan?"

"Yes, I think it's cute."

Sasuke stood up and gently removed himself from inside Naruto as he did so, "You are not going to call me that."

"Why not, Sasuke? It's kawaii!" Naruto replied with a mischievous grin

"Because knowing you, you're going to call me that in public and embarrass me."

"Oh, so I embarrass you? You wouldn't want to be my boyfriend so I can call you Sasu-chan but we can do this?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"So what did you mean-ttebayo?"

"Naruto, calm the hell down!"

"I will not calm down! You think you are just so damn special, huh?"

As the bickering continued, Kakashi and Iruka stood by the classroom door holding hands. Iruka was blushing deep red, and Kakashi looked bored as always. There was a loud crash in the room, indicating something may need to be repaired, and Iruka looked up at Kakashi.

"Are you sure that was the right idea? Oh, and was it smart for them to do that right in the school? Kami, we could hear them down the hallway!"

"Look, I just wanted those two to figure out where they stand as individuals." Kakashi replied, "Maybe they will be a couple, maybe not. Only they will know."

There was another crash in the room, Naruto cursed loudly and soon the sounds of another session of sex could be heard.

He looked over at Kakashi and noticed that he had a very visible erection. Iruka blushed.

"Well, surprise, surprise. And it's not even Thursday night." Iruka said, "You must be fantasizing about Naruto!"

"After all these years together, it's certainly not you!" Kakashi joked

"Okay, Smart Ass. Let's go home. Iruka demanded.

"I'll play Sasuke, you play Naruto."

"I want to be Sasuke!" Iruka pouted.

"You can be Sasuke next time!"


End file.
